


Kissing Prompts

by mysticmylifeisamess_enger



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Smooching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmylifeisamess_enger/pseuds/mysticmylifeisamess_enger
Summary: A collection of kissing prompts that have been requested.Jumin + In publicSaeyoung + Good morningSaeran + Out of lustJumin + As a 'yes'





	1. Jumin + In Public

Jumin wasn’t keen on having an audience when getting close with you. It seemed that even when showing off his relationship in a positive way, it would still somehow meet some backlash or gossip stirred by skeptics. He loved you, truly and genuinely, which is why he would refrain from anything besides holding your hand in the public eye. Your wellbeing and happiness meant more to him than proving a point.

They never got see the way he’d hold you close, almost flush against him. The way he’d whisper loving words inches from your lips before he claimed them with his own. The small smile on his face as he deepened it, or the light hue on his cheeks. He always did think those moments were too precious to be seen. On the other hand, he wanted everyone to know how happy he was, how much he truly loved you, and that you were his and he was yours.

While he could be perfectly composed, there were times where you would test that. Something as plain and domestic as grocery shopping together wasn’t one test he expected. There was just something so endearing about the way you two picked out groceries, taking each other into consideration and his learning curve to figuring out how this worked. Aisle after aisle, he only felt more enamored by the way you moved, the pensive look on your face, and your patient manner about it.

Though he noticed the stares, most of them in disbelief to see him, and the occasional phone cameras pointed at them, he couldn’t deny how overcome with love he was in that moment. There was no doubt in his mind that he was madly in love with you, everything about you captivated him. And he couldn’t care less about who could see as he pulled you close to him in the middle of the aisle, turning you to face him.

His face inches from yours, breath ghosting your lips as he looked into your eyes. Yours were wide and bewildered while his only seemed to be full of fondness, wasting no time in pressing his lips to yours. His hand found the nape of your neck, deepening the kiss as his other hand pulled you closer to him. Your hands found his shoulders, holding yourself up as your knees grew weak from his intoxicating scent and breath taking kiss.

You practically melted against him, mouth moving tenderly against yours. He was almost desperate, hoping that you could feel just how passionately he felt about you with his lips. Enraptured by the way you eagerly reciprocated, an almost smug smile threatening to spread.

After a moment, one that felt too short to him, he pulled away. His lips still lingered over your own, breathless and completely entranced with the way your chest rose and fell like his. He was well aware of the eyes of onlookers, but he payed no mind. He wanted the world to know you were his.


	2. Saeyoung + Good Morning

The early hours were always Saeyoung’s favorite part of the day since you came into his life. It was always so peaceful and quiet, especially when he was the first one awake. He always took these moments to just observe you, eyes fixed on your face as you would take a deep breath in, out, and repeat. A small smile on his face the entire time as he took in every detail of these moments, thoughts revolving around the impact you’ve had on him.

He never expected to feel so calm just watching someone sleep, a sense of joy and honor to see this level of vulnerability. Never had he thought in all his years of living that he’d have something like this, and especially not during his agency days. Days where he’d work hours on end, going late into the night until his eyes felt like they were burning and his lids heavy. Staying up late enough to see the sun rise, serving as a reminder to get some sort of caffeine or energy in him to keep working right into the day.

Yet here he was, beside the love of his life, knowing things are different now. There was something almost healing and therapeutic about the serene look on your face, wondering if maybe you were dreaming or just in deep slumber. Whichever it was, he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

“I can feel you staring at me,” you said, eyes still closed but lips breaking into a smile.

“Good,” he said simply, letting out a small laugh, “How’d you sleep?”

“Fine,” you said, letting out a yawn. Your hands coming up to rub the sleep out of your eyes before opening to meet the golden hues of your husband. It didn’t matter how many times he had woken up to it, it always left him breathless to see you look back at him with nothing but pure adoration.

“How long have you been awake?” you asked, tucking yourself further in the covers to hide from the sunlight pouring in.

“Not too long,” he said, scooting closer until he was almost flush against you, pulling you into his embrace, “I just haven’t gotten up yet.”

“Good,” you mused, burying your head into his neck, arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer, “Can we just stay in here all day?”

He laughed, amused at the way your voice was muffled against him. Your warmth was comforting, soothing his mind as he looked down to see how content you were. His hand reached for your chin, guiding it up to press his lips to yours. It was a slow, almost lazy kiss, but it held every bit of love he had for you. Every small emotion you stirred in him was in the way he deepened it, every desire he had to do this but had to refrain was in the eager way he reciprocated every little movement, and every time he was completely overwhelmed and in love with the smallest thing you did was in the way he didn’t want to pull away.

Once you pulled away, he felt a tingle on his lips. The smile spreading your face as you looked at him captured every bit of his heart, captivated by the glossy look on them.

“What was that for?” you asked, still looking at him with the almost goofy grin he loved.

“Just a reminder that I love waking up next to you.”


	3. Saeran + Out Of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one in particular is a bit NSFW

The mint-colored hues of the man you love were entirely fixed on you. Every turn of the page from your book, every little movement from under your blanket, and every breathy sigh only served to captivate him further. How you managed to have his entire attention just from reading silently was a mystery, but he couldn’t deny that it filled him with a sense of adoration.

He found himself slowly leaning in from his spot on the couch, as if he were under your spell and he couldn’t find it in him to break it. Not when your lips looked so pillowy, inviting him in for a press. Just as he was within inches, you looked up to meet his soft gaze, smiling at the pure amount of love it held.

That was it for him, whatever restraint that held him back broke as he carefully leaned in, capturing your lips in his. He was slow and reverent in his movements, wanting nothing more than to memorize the shape against his. His hand moving to your chin, thumb and index keeping you in place as he continued his slow dance.

You grew just a bit bolder, hands moving from the book in hand to gripping his upper arms and lips eagerly reciprocating. A clearly innocent and loving press left you practically breathless, yet so, so _needy_. One swipe at your lip and you couldn’t fight the moan that slipped against his lip, though the way he swallowed it up had you fighting back a smirk.

And just like that, a switch flipped in him. His hands moved lower, taking the time to feel your curves under his fingertips until they finally gripped at your hips, inching towards your ass. His lips moved just a bit more fervent with every passing moment, growing much more desperate as his tongue took the initiative to massage against your own. And he was biting back his own grin at hearing you gasp and moan against his ravenous movements.

As soon as he pulled away, tugging at your bottom lip with his teeth, he noticed the position he had slowly pushed you in —on your back and pinned between his arms. Your face a deep crimson, lips plump and swollen from his actions, and panting to catch up with the breath he took away.

His mind flashed with all sorts of images he had seen before but could never get enough of, watching you beg and call his name to touch you where you needed most. And the blush on his face grew once he felt his erection pressed against your thigh. Though with the look you gave him, eyes hooded over with lust and urging him to go on, he couldn’t help but dip back down for seconds.


	4. Jumin + As a 'yes'

Nervous wasn’t in Jumin’s vocabulary. Flustered? From time to time he would experience that. Timid? In the rarest of occasions, he could be known to reserve to himself. Hesitant? There was never anything wrong with having second thoughts on something.

But nervous? He’d never truly felt as if he’d experienced such a feeling, or maybe he was incredibly good at hiding it.

Though with every adjustment of his cufflinks, every slight loosen of the tie around his neck, and every tentative cough to clear his throat alluded to the foreign feeling taking over. He couldn’t bring himself to look at you without the feeling in the pit of his stomach tighten uncomfortably. It even caused a bit of slickness to his hands, perspiration developing as he checked his pockets for a velvet box every few minutes.

As sure as he was about his feelings, he couldn’t help but examine every outcome. The business man in him wanted to be entirely objective over the possibilities, but he didn’t expect it to shake his confidence as much as it has. He wanted to believe that it would go in his favor, but he was always taught to expect the unexpected.

And the unexpected terrified him. For so long in his life, everything went the way he wanted it to. He just couldn’t bear the thought that this, the one thing he truly wants to go his way, could be the rare occasion that it doesn’t.

The precautions he took to ensure it in his favor were well thought out and overzealous. Dinner at his penthouse to set the mood correctly, entirely alone for the evening for no one around to disturb. Stocking your favorite bottle of wine in large quantities just in case. And instead of a chef, he spent the afternoon cooking in the kitchen to make sure it was entirely to your liking. The lengths he went to were impressive and he silently hoped you would see his efforts for the sake of knowing that even your smallest desires become his first priority.

And his planned timing was upon him, post-dinner and from the balcony; your favorite spot in the entire penthouse, siting that it made you feel closer to the world as you watched the city below. He always found that contradictory statement charming and even sweet.

As he watched your gaze linger off to the distance, he wondered what you must be feeling in this moment. Wondering if you were just as nervous as him, if you thought about this next step as often as he did, or if you had any clue as to what he was about to do. All he knew for certain was that he wanted you, in a way that was so different than as he had you now.

Once he met your gaze, you only looked back at him with an endearing and loving look reflected in your irises. The small smile on your lips spread just looking at him and it was almost blinding. Every worry and doubt in him dissipated to finding the answer to a question he hadn’t even asked yet in your loving eyes. The courage to finally speak taking over the nerves in him.

“MC,” he murmured, taken aback by how small his voice felt, “Do I tell you ‘I love you’ enough?”

You couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the seemingly out-of-nowhere question, taking your hand in his, “You don’t have to say it, you can show it. And I see it all the time.”

Your response ignited a wide grin on him, biting his cheeks to keep from full on spreading. How right you were.

“Well if you see it, then I hope that you’ll choose to continue letting me show it for the rest of our lives,” he said, retreating his hand to the box in his pocket. He watched and enjoyed the perplexed look on your face quickly shift to pure shock as he got down on one knee and revealed what he had hidden from you all night.

“With this, I never want you to forget or doubt my love for you. Will you marry me?”

The small twinge of fear surfaced as soon as the words left his mouth, watching as your eyes flicked between him and the ring before you. A response lodged in your throat, never finding their way out. All you could think to do was reach to cup his face between your hands, pulling him into you for a searing kiss.

Out of all the outcomes, he didn’t predict that you’d pull him as close as you did. Kiss him as fervently and passionately as you were. Conveying every feeling in this moment with the press of your lips to his. His hands pulled you closer by the waist as he rose, still clasping the small box between you.

It was loving, entirely devoted to showing just that. As careful and sensual as it was slow and almost demanding. Demanding to engage in this moment of pure bliss, to let go of whatever is holding him back from just being present. You could feel him melt slowly and surely the more you went on, nipping at his bottom lip to tease.

Once you felt the tense demeanor erode, you retreated to see the flushed expression on his face. Your eyes shining in his reflection, smiling in hopes that he picked up on your response. And once he did, he couldn’t fight pulling you back in for another ‘response.’

**Author's Note:**

> DM me on tumblr (mysticmylifeisamess-enger) or twitter (isabelwritesmm) for commissions ^^


End file.
